


Kitty Kat and Rock Girl

by I_Here_because_Yes



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), 炎炎ノ消防隊 | Enen no Shouboutai | Fire Force (Anime)
Genre: Bath Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossover, F/M, First time writing, Licking, Multi, Reader has a massive schlong because Yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Here_because_Yes/pseuds/I_Here_because_Yes
Summary: My first attempt at fanfic, go easy on me. Basically, Anime characters fall out of nowhere to the Reader's dimension and now you got to go around and help them help you while occasionally getting to "know" them better (No Yaoi Though if it's not canon).
Relationships: Kohaku (Dr. STONE)/Reader, Tamaki Kotatsu/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Kitty Kat and Rock Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, If your reading this, Thanks. I put sleep off the complete this project and I hope that I can service your ero needs with the ok fanfic. Critics are allowed, though don't just be a douche about it. As for the next post, expect around September and multiple chapters. Alright then, let's get in.

There were many things in the universe in which its origins cannot be explained. Gravity, motion, The Big Bang, and Life. These things have existed and we have accepted them as fundamental laws of the universe and don’t try to overthink them. But the most important thing that couldn’t be explained was why some of the most random things happen in the universe. 

That could explain your current situation, people from other dimensions came to your realm through some form of teleportation. To be honest you didn’t know how to feel. On the one hand, it was bizarre to see multiple people with unique looks and powers, but on the other, some had brought their problems over here and well, now and then an explosion would occur and you knew what was happening. 

Though they caused you trouble, it didn’t mean you couldn’t hang out with them. You treated some to meals, went to some events with them and when you asked for help, they would oblige (though it wasn’t always a good turnout). And that’s what you did today, treating two of them to a luxurious spa treatment but it wasn’t all well received.  
The grateful one, Kotatsu Tamaki, piped up when she hears the news, saying that her company doesn’t often treat her out to trips like this. However, on the opposite end, Kohaku wasn’t too keen on the treatment. While in no way ungrateful or antagonistic towards you for your offer, she didn’t see the need in going to an expensive spa when she was easily capable of taking care of herself. It wasn’t until both you, Senku and Tamaki were able to “persuade” her into going, explaining that it was just something to enjoy once in a while.  
And so, you and the two were off, walking to the spa since it was a few blocks down where you lived and it was always good to get a good stretch out for the day. It would’ve been a great journey if it hadn’t been for Tamaki and her “Lecher Lure” activating (You thought it was just clumsiness that happened around guys for some reason). She tripped on a sidewalk bump and tumbled, with you the following suit as you tumbled down, knocking Kohaku over in the process. You nearly fell on top of Tamaki, but luckily you missed by a few inches, falling face-first into cold concrete. 

Kohaku ran to see if you were ok, feeling around your chest and face to see if you had broken any bones. Since it wasn’t that big of a fall, you were fine, easily recovering in seconds with only slight bruising. She then went to see if Tamaki was ok as well and, despite somewhat incessant complaining, she was perfectly fine. For the small remainder of the walk, you and Kohaku kept quite the distance from Tamaki, Kohaku stating that she was an unlucky person and she didn’t want that bad luck spreading over to us. You know she was joking, but you still didn’t want to jinx it so you took her advice and stayed back with her.  
Eventually, you all arrived at your destination. It’s a big building with a somewhat Greek-style architecture to it; a big neon sign read Lewis’s Tranquility Spa: For all of your self-care. 

“Why would the owner put their first names on the building?” Kohaku remarked in genuine confusion. 

“Maybe it’s for brand recognition,” you reply, “Spas are somewhat common here so differentiating yourself with your name could help.”  
Kohaku rubs her chin. “Yes, but it’s not like we know who Lewis is, so putting his name doesn’t make sense unless we have his last name as well.” 

She was overthinking something so mundane and pointless, but it did make you ask the question for some brands and shops nearby, you’ve seen the name Lewis multiple times before on shops so it made sense for her to question it. Tamaki was just looking at you two with a bizarre expression of impatience during your talk.  
Finally, you enter the establishment with the Greek architecture standing out, pots, vases, and pillars all matching the aesthetic. Tamaki walks up to the desk, searching for someone or a bell to call up someone. She notices one and taps it lightly, but it makes no sound. 

“What the- “Tamaki ponders as she repeatedly taps the bell to get a ringing noise. She stops for a bit before to you and Kohaku. “Maybe it’s broken. Oh well, guess I’ll- “ When she turns, she sees a white-clad employee. She jumps back a bit while Kohaku looks at the bizarre nature of the employee while you look on with a blank expression, throwing a bottle of ink she had in hand. She desperately tries to apologize but the employee looks down at her before removing his shirt and replacing it with another. Tamaki and Kohaku looked in awe of the man and his composure while you were not as equally amazed; a seemingly teleporting employee wearing all white and having the biggest grin of all time while being compared calm was like #694 of the thousands of bizarre things you’ve seen. 

“Hello there, potential customers!” He greeted with a robotic tone despite is smile. “How may I assist you today?” 

“Umm, yeah, I scheduled an appointment today at 5:40 PM,” you say, “Is the appointment still scheduled?” 

“Well then,” the man replied, “Let’s Find Out.” The employee walks over to his computer and begins searching for the arrangement. Tamaki and Kohaku turn to you, in a state of perplex at your uncertainty of the arrangement. You weakly shrugged, saying you didn’t mean to ask that but it was the first thing that came to mind and so, you had to say it. 

Fortunately, the employee pipes up. “Yes sir!” he proclaimed, “An arrangement for three at 5:40, Mr. (Y/N). And just right on time.” You nod at your name being said and you all gasp a sigh of relief as the spa isn’t canceled. The employee guides your group down the hallway with increasingly beautiful architecture to two doors. “Now then,” he started up again, “Due to our privacy policy, we’ll need to separate you three into different rooms.” You look confused as you read the whole privacy policy and it didn’t say you’d be split up into different gender rooms, at least from what you read. You almost try to advocate for you three to be together but the two simply told you to don’t worry and that they’ll enjoy themselves, though Kohaku had a slightly mundane expression. As they waved you off, you headed into the room to await what lied ahead. 

For the most part, it was pretty good. First, you had a brief segment where you did some warmups to stretch your body before you went in, and that was egregious as all hell, with you needing to do 57 Sit-ups and what was like a hundred jumping jacks and squats. But afterward, it got better when an extended cooling-off session was introduced by an employee, saying, “It’s not standard procedure, but after your workout, you might need it”. And so, you were bathed in ice-cold, yet somehow relaxing water as you slowly breathed in and out. Next, you had a skincare appointment where your skin was treated with a variety of lotions and oils, and it smelt like a Thanksgiving dinner. Continuing, you had a masseuse and it was a standard massage. Finally, you came to your chiropractor, who fixed your back pain while you two discussed your childhood, you telling him of the time he caught a massive Bass and he tells you of the time he saw a shark eat a whale out at sea. Having a great time, you gave him your contact info in case you ever wanted to chat again and he promised he would. 

And now, we’re here, at the concluding moment of your day. You got to go to any room to truly immerse yourself in via the power of virtual reality. Despite your plethora of choices ranging from beaches to the outback to a mountainside, you choose a bathhouse, a Japanese one specifically. It was simple and effective so you went in there, towel included, and sat there for minutes, absorbing the steam. You sat there and contemplated everything you did to make this day happen. 250 deliveries in 3 months, a record very few achieved, and you were the lucky few. You manage to make all types of deliveries, country-wide and internationally and you did it all by yourself (Well you did have help from your “friends” from the other worlds and magic they leaned you but it still counted) and you were given a raise for such a feat. You deserved this moment and you hoped Tamaki and Kohaku were enjoying your treat. 

As you took your self-appreciation in, you heard the door to the simulation open. You at first, didn’t mind since other people came in and these were shared VR rooms after all. But your tone would change once you saw who it was. From the corner of the room stood Tamaki and Kohaku both standing there looking at you. You look at them too, seeing Kohaku still in her standard outfit but Tamaki has a towel covering her upper half while her Fire Soldier Pants cover her lower. 

“Well, it’s been fun but I’ll wait- “Almost immediately, you get to leave. 

“Stop right there,” Kohaku says as you stop mid-way in getting up. You didn’t know what she about to say. Was she about to call you out for this being a ploy for you being a pervert or something else? However, she simply tells you, “Relax, it’s ok. We’re ok with you being here. Right, Tamaki?” 

The Fire Soldier is slow to respond but agrees with Kohaku’s statement. You started to stammer in response to this, but Tamaki just tells you to “Not say anything” and “Just accept it as is”. Calming down, you sit back down on the bench, regaining your train of thought as in shock of what is currently happening. For a few minutes, you just sat in silence as the steam hissed around him, it was obviously and more understandably awkward as he was a guy in a large bath with two nearly-naked women. None of you tried to make conversation, already being in a rough patch in the current situation. Minutes pass by as seeming relaxation hits the two women. 

“Hey, (Y/N)!” Kohaku calls to you, as you look up with ghostly pale eyes. “Do you mind giving me a back rub?” 

“W-What?” you gasp. “D-didn’t you a-already get an a-a massage? Why d-do you need m-my help?” 

“I know, and it did feel wonderful, but helping Senku with his science, can strain your back.” 

“Well, it’s not my specialty but I could give it a try.” She nods in appreciation and you moved to her back and started to rub. He felt around for a bit massaged her back, putting a bit of pressure for the more tensed up areas of her back. After hearing hums of satisfaction and after a minute or so, you stopped and Kohaku looked back at you. “That should do it,” You state, rubbing your hands together, “Do you feel better?” 

Kohaku nodded with a smile and you let out a sigh of relief before Tamaki drew your attention. “Hey, (Y/N)!” You turn to her and see her sitting off to a corner. You move to her and ask her what is it. 

“Do you mind if you give me a massage?” she somewhat shyly asks. 

“Sure.” You reply with much more confidence in your voice but as you reach for her back, but she grabs your hands and brings them to her front. 

“I’d appreciate it if you massaged around here,” she said, making you cup her breasts. 

Immediately, you renter panic mode as Tamaki’s chests weighed in your arms, looking to Kohaku but she had an intrigued look. 

“Umm- Ah- T-Tamaki, I don- “he was cut off by her. 

“Don’t worry, it’s ok for you to touch them, for now at least.” Hesitating at first, you begin to move your arms and hands in a circular motion, kneading and massaging them like pillowy dough. Tamaki tried her best to not moan at your hand movements, eliciting small moans that you didn’t draw any attention too out of fear. Eventually, Tamaki begins to relax and slouch a bit, leaning against you and resting her eyes. You were surprised at the seemingly aggressive and self-conscious Tamaki was being dismissive of someone actively touching her breasts as well as Kohaku seeming to focus on the place, they were in instead of what was just happening. 

In opposition to Tamaki’s enjoyment, you were seconds from breaking down, your hands getting sweatier, your breaths getting hotter and more rapid and a “problem” began to grow, as you tried to remedy this by repeating in your head, focus on the Steam, Focus on the Steam! Sadly, the mantra failed and your “problem” only grew and stiffened. It was at the point where it nearly poked Tamaki. Thankfully, she asked you to stop and you gladly removed your hands from her chest. You scooted back to your original position, unfortunately, your “problem” reached critical mass as you got too close to Kohaku and she soon became aware of it. She reached for your towel before looking up to you.  
“Now- you see- I can explain- Uh... I can’t. I couldn’t help it.” You quickly said. Kohaku stood there for a while, looking back and forth between your big dick and your face which was filled with genuine sorrow. She then quickly moved to talk to Tamaki, telling you to stay put. The two females whisper to each other for several minutes before the two seemingly arrive on a condition. Tamaki gets up and walks to the door, locking it and pulling up the VR rooms settings and turning the steam off and cooling the room down. She walks back to Kohaku, who was right next to you and begun saying something. 

“(Y/N), we’ve known you for about a year or so. We can tell you're not a pervert and your ashamed of having... that. But Tamaki and I have concluded how to deal with it. Stand up please.” 

Not wanting any issues, you follow her order and stand tall, your towel draping your lower half. The two women look to each other and soon they get on their knees. You soon realize what’s going to happen but hold back from protesting. 

“Now then, towel off,” Kohaku said but you shook your head, “No, I’m ok with it on,” but Tamaki responded with, “Just do it” and knowing these two, you’d do as you were told. Finally, you decide to unrobe, slowly doing so to try and tire them but they sat there as you finished taking your only piece of clothing off. When you finish, your erection emerges,  
your penis being a ridiculous length for a human to maintain, but you somehow had a monster dick. 

The two looks in awe at its size. They hadn’t heard of any dick this big before, so why do you have such a big one? That being said, that didn’t dissuade them from dealing with your dick. Kohaku began to lick your shaft all over at a fast rate, slobbering her saliva all across, leaving Tamaki almost nowhere to work off of. She gazes at the size of the beast you have beheld to her and the seemingly impossible task she had ahead. But she decided to face the problem ahead. Or at the balls, as Tamaki moves her mouth to your balls. She slowly starts licking them, getting a slight taste before diving straight in and kissing them. You moan as a result and Tamaki chuckles at this. She soon increases her licking and kissing speed tenfold and soon enough; she puts your entire ball in her mouth. Your dick throbs immensely from this and you lift your head back to release another moan and once you bring it back down, you see and very pleasing sight: Tamaki engorging herself on once of your balls, expanding her mouth nearly to her limits and Kohaku licking not only your shaft but now your base, making wet noises along the way. 

This was Heaven. And sadly, I couldn't last forever. After a few minutes, you felt a pressure build up in your loins as you knew the release was to come. You warned the two of the impending explosions, in response, the dialed it down a bit to enjoy the remainder seconds. Soon, you feel the explosion about to occur and so, you tell the two back up and they do, as you begin to rub your penis and very quickly, you release, semen ejecting from your penis onto their faces as they open wide and receive a massive load. After what was about a minute, your penis calms down and goes flaccid. You rest for a bit and turn to see the two, Kohaku wiping the cum out of her clothes while Tamaki lies down in a cum puddle, with you hearing a slight “nyah” emitting from her. 

After you all catch your breath, you figure it’s time to leave. And so, you get dressed, clean any stains on the floor, and set the room temperature back to normal. You all walked your way out the front door, with a casual wave from the desk employee who rung you in. And so, you walk back home as the sun began to set. However, Tamaki's “Lecher Lure” came into effect once more and caused you and Tamaki to trip, with landing on top of Tamaki, a slight boner snug between her pants. You quickly get up and disregard the fall and move to pass it. 

When you got back, Tamaki and Kohaku went to their rooms without saying goodnight or see you later. Ultimately, you get back to working on organizing some mail. As you organize, two more women walk behind you to observe your work. You sense their presence and you turn around to see Nico Robin and Oze Maki, one of Tamaki's colleagues. 

“Oh, hi there.” you greet them. They respond by asking why are you awake this late with you responding with,” It's my job.” Robin offers assistance but you kindly deny it, with her slipping you a note. Maki spends a few more moments near you, even summoning her little fire spirits to you entertained but you tell her to get some rest herself, but before she leaves, she tells you that her room is open for a visit, just make sure to knock. 

As most everyone is asleep, you began to drift off as well and it frequently happens to the point where you decide to sleep on the couch and call it a day. You’d read Robin’s letter in the morning and see what's up. In the meantime, you begin to get some shuteye and begin getting some well-earned rest, with the only thing on your mind being: Were the Prequels ever good?

**Author's Note:**

> TRIVIA  
> * This fanfiction took me a total 8 hours to complete and edit, half taking me from 12:00 AM to 4:00 PM  
> * This Fanfic is inspired by an image, but you'll need to do some deep diving yourself  
> * While it's the prologue, it doesn't explain the world that much and is more like a chapter one, that's because its a beta test where I'll see who likes it and if I'll continue writing  
> * Prequel joke was made by a discord friend, but I kept it in for the sake of being random.  
> * People who read the trivia section have very big dick/tit energy. Have a nice day reader.
> 
> See you guys maybe in September!


End file.
